En el silencio oscuro de la noche
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: Duo está profundamente enamorado de Heero, pero él no demuestra ningún sentimiento hacia él, a pesar de estar juntos, ¿podrá Duo continuar amando a Heero?


** En el silencio oscuro de la noche.**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

Llovía. Oí la puerta rechinar y el golpeteo de las gotas de agua sobre el barro se oyó más fuerte y más claro. El rumor del viento y de sus hojas sueltas y solitarias entró al cuarto y enfrió la tibieza de la cama. Me hundí más en la cama y estiré las cobijas por sobre mi nariz. Entonces el calor me abrazó y me reconfortó, pero las lágrimas de mis ojos aún pugnaban por escapar de su prisión orgullosa y el vacío hondo y oscuro hacía mella en mi corazón marchito de penas y angustias. No le hablaría, simplemente estaría durmiendo. No me merecía.

Llovía. Oí los pasos suaves, sigilosos para impedir que la frágil madera crujiera, acercándose y, con ellos, percibí el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón ansioso. La pieza está inundada de sombras, de silencios espesos e impenetrables, como él. Atisbo por sobre las sábanas la silueta negra recortarse en el dintel de la puerta y desfigurarse, larga y delgada, por el techo. Mi cuerpo se tensa y cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Sólo quiero odiarlo, que no me mire, que no me hable, que se vaya con sus silencios, con sus tristezas, con sus enigmas.

–Ya ni siquiera sonríes, ¿qué ha sido de tu usual alegría?–le increpé con mi voz dulce y leve. 

Él me miró desde el fondo insondable de sus ojos grandes y expresivos y me sumergí en ellos y bebí de sus aguas dulces. Esbozó una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa tal vez y que resultó ser un rotundo fracaso. No quise reprocharle nada, pero mis ojos me delataron y mi silencio apesadumbrado habló por sí sólo. Entonces, como dos cristales brillantes y nítidos, resbalaron dos lágrimas fugaces por sus rosadas mejillas. Su melancólica voz hablaba, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Mi mente sólo estaba atenta a observar, contemplar y admirar su belleza, sus ojos francos, su sonrisa marchita, su expresión desolada, su piel tersa al contacto de mis dedos. Mi corazón vibraba dolorosamente. Y bien sé el porqué: lo amo. No hay otra palabra para definir este sentimiento tan universal y tan único y absorbente. Y el deseo de abrazarlo, de estrujarlo entre mis brazos se tornó más intenso y abrumador. Y lo estreché contra mi pecho, a pesar de saberlo prohibido y le transmití el calor que escapaba por cada poro de mi piel, que me desbordaba. Y lo sentí estremecerse a causa de los violentos sollozos y sentí mi polera humedecerse. Una emoción desconocida me embargó y sólo quise decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto anhelaba sentir sus labios tibios sobre los míos.

–Quatre, has de pensar que soy muy débil–musitó con la voz quebrada por el llanto, alzando la cabeza y encarándome.

–No más débil que yo, querido Duo–intenté animarlo, sonriéndole y acariciando su cabello castaño.

–No, Quatre, no digas eso. Y tampoco le cuentes, por favor, que he derramado lágrimas provocadas por su ausencia.

–¿Por qué, Duo?, ¿por qué permites que te lastime?–le pregunté con la voz ahogada por mi propio sufrimiento, sumiéndome en el abismo violeta de su mirar intenso y desenfrenado.

**************************************

Porque lo amo, Quatre, porque lo amo más que a mi propia vida, la cama rechinó cuando el cuerpo esbelto de Heero se tendió sobre ella en medio de las tinieblas de la noche negra y atormentada. El aire de su suspiro exhausto acarició fríamente mi mejilla izquierda. No me habló y, aunque tenía los ojos apretados, tampoco percibí su mirada penetrante y escudriñadora sobre mí. Y me dolió. Me dolió su habitual indiferencia. El contacto helado de su piel erizada me hizo estremecer y entonces noté que su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Me aproximé a su cuerpo duro y lejano y le eché ambos brazos al cuello y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su ancho pecho y oí el retumbar monótono de su corazón mudo e insensible. Y lo amé.

–Duo–murmuró su voz amortiguada por el incesante cosquilleo de la lluvia y el incansable aullar del viento.

Y me besó con una pasión desenfrenada. Sus caricias ardientes y fugaces me parecieron lejanas, pero intenté disfrutar al máximo el placer que me brindaba. Debido a la oscuridad, no conseguía siquiera vislumbrar su rostro bello y ahogado de gozo, pero me bastaba con percibir el calor ardiente que emanaba de su cuerpo ahora tibio. Sus manos suaves y rápidas, sus labios húmedos y sedientos, sus brazos apretándome, estrujándome contra él, su cuerpo invadiéndome con ternura y, a veces, cuando ya llegábamos al final, con arrobada brusquedad, arrebatados los dos completamente en el sumo exquisito del placer en el que nos sumergíamos, cubiertos de sudor, de lágrimas, de suspiros ahogados, de gritos incontenibles, de frases incoherentes, de amor silenciado. Envueltos únicamente en el goce que entregaba el buen sexo. Con esto él estaba satisfecho, sin embargo, a mí me hacían falta las palabras absortas de amor puro y sincero, de la calidez que entregaba el querer con el corazón. 

Llovía fuertemente. Ahora que estábamos quietos, él dándome la espalda, oía el frío susurro del viento y el inagotable azotar de la lluvia, que no amainaba, sobre el pavimento duro y helado. No podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar del cansancio. Como quisiera que esta lluvia lavara mis heridas, como quisiera que me amaras más, Heero.

******************************************

Llueve. Me pregunto qué estás haciendo en esta noche oscura. Yo, estoy aquí sentado sobre la cama, desnudo, abierto, desnudo, esperándote, soñándote. ¿Por qué no me he muerto?, ¿por qué la desesperación no me ha arrebatado dulcemente el profundo amor que te profeso? Me siento tan solo sin ti, tan solo y desvalido. Quisiera que me miraras con tus grandes ojos claros y que me susurraras al oído cuánto me amas, pero ni siquiera me has permitido esbozar la más pequeña esperanza. Ojalá el sueño eterno sanase las heridas que el despecho ha abierto en mí, ojalá la razón fuese un purgante que me curara de este inútil querer.

–¿Quatre, estás ahí?

Era un día de verano, y tú sonreías feliz. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan espontáneo y natural como tú. Parecía que la alegría escapaba por cada poro de tu cuerpo y se confundía con el aire y yo la respiraba y sentía como mi corazón roto por la tristeza y la nostalgia vibraba con regocijo. ¿Qué has hecho de mí, Duo?, ¿en qué has convertido a este pobre muchacho? Ahora solo soy una sombra, que huye de ti y que te persigue. Me siento vacío y oscuro, y siento que me morir un día de éstos y que mi pesar no acabará nunca. ¿Por qué tu sencilla y hermosa presencia me ha cautivado? Eres tan simple, Duo, tan simple. Y te amo, y parece que me consumiera lentamente en esta pasión devoradora. Y tú lo ignoras, con tu simpleza, con tu inexperiencia, con tu ingenuidad. Tu mejor amigo enamorado locamente de ti, apuesto a que no te lo esperabas. Y, si lo sabes, sufrirás. Te dolerá mi congoja callada y me soledad desconsolada y mis lágrimas secas. Por eso prefiero el silencio, antes que tu cruel melancolía y angustia. Prefiero mi pena honda a tu sonrisa quebrada, y es por eso, que me hiere tanto que consientas que Heero te lastime.

–Quatre, acuéstate, ¿quieres? Cómo vas a mejorarte si no te cuidas–me regañó la voz suave de Iria, despertándome de mi letargo doloroso–. Estás ardiendo en fiebre–coninuó luego de cerciorarse de mi estado poniendo su mano fría sobre mi frente tibia–. Quatre, debes dormir para recuperarte, ¿bien? Estás muy débil.

–¿Y Duo?, ¿no ha venido?–le pregunté con voz queda, disimulando mi temor.

–No, querido hermano, y no aparentes ante mí que no te duele mi respuesta. Sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí.

–Gracias, Iria–contesté con una sonrisa frágil.

–Me iré al trabajo. Llámame a la oficina si necesitas algo. Adiós.

Sentí la presión leve de sus labios helados sobre mi mejilla caliente. Duo, quizás son tus labios rosados y finos los que me besan en esta noche de tormenta y los que, como brazas ardientes, me abrigan y me cobijan de este frío helado que me cala los huesos. La lluvia desesperada que moja mi cuerpo y humedece mis sábanas y mis manos pegajosas. Este calor me está ahogando, Duo, me está quemando. La visión se me torna borrosa, pero detrás de este velo de ensueño veo tus ojos violetas aparecer y sonreír como antaño. Y siento el calor suave y delicioso de tus manos al coger las mías y transmitirme esa sensación de breve felicidad y calma.

–Parece que te ha subido la fiebre, Quatre.

Pestañeo repetidas veces, y observo como los ojos ahora son azules y como el filo agudo de la realidad me ataca inerme. Y comprendo, Duo, cuán lejos estás de mí. 

Llueve, Duo, y quisiera que fueran tus manos las que extienden las sábanas sobre mí y quisiera, Duo, que fueras tú quien me sostenga cuando yo muera. 

***************************************

La extenuación de anoche aún no me abandona. Heero todavía duerme, cálido y tibio, sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama. A través del cristal delgado de la ventana observo el sol llameante emerger de las oscuras montañas. Un día nuevo y luminoso. La lluvia de anoche ha limpiado el cielo azul y el viento ha barrido las nubes negras que lo poblaban ayer. Al abrir la puerta para barrer las hojas amarillas de la vereda, respiro el aire húmedo y frío que ha dejado a su paso el efímero aguacero, y el suelo mojado, abundante de pozas de barro, son las únicas huellas que restan de él. Hoy día iré a ver a Quatre, ya lleva tres días faltando al trabajo, ¿estará enfermo? Espero que no, pero antes de ir, llamaré a su hermana, para asegurarme. Yo no lo merezco como amigo. Él siempre preocupándose por mí, atento a mis problemas y angustias. Y yo aquí, olvidándolo. Iré y le pediré disculpas. Ojalá Heero fuese tan comprensivo como él. Ojalá Heero me sonriera de la forma en que lo hace él. Ojalá Heero se preocupase por mí. Me duele tanto su indiferencia, su desprecio hacia las palabras de amor que a veces me he atrevido a confesarle. Me duele, porque yo lo amo. Ahora estoy preparándole hasta un pastel especial, porque sé que a él le gustan así, de una manera, con crema y chocolate, sin guindas y con mucha azúcar. 

–Buenos días, Heero–le saludé, sin darme vuelta, al sentir su presencia en la cocina. 

Bien sé que en cualquier parte del mundo yo reconoceré el sonido suave de sus pasos, la respiración rítmica y leve, el silencio espeso que lo rodea. 

–Buenos–replicó con su voz usualmente indiferente.

–¿Dormiste bien?

–Sí, gracias, ¿y tú?–agregó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

–Bien, Heero, bien–contesté sin demasiada convicción.

Cuando sentí sus brazos firme rodearme la cintura mi corazón latió acelerado y mi mirada se turbó.

–¿Qué pasa?–inquirí, perturbado por su contacto cálido y amoroso, aún sin girarme a verlo.

–Duo, yo…–oí su voz por sobre mi hombro y su aliento cosquilloso me sopló en el oído–tendré que salir. No volveré durante esta semana.

Dejé caer la batidora con que revolvía el merengue y con los puños apretados por la impotencia y frustración que me invadió, me alejé de él, obligándolo a soltarme de su abrazo mentiroso. 

–¿Y ahora por qué?–le espeté con furia, dándome vuelta y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos azules insondables.

–Es a causa del trabajo–explicó sin emoción en su voz plana–. Tendré que irme esta tarde. Lo siento–se disculpó.

Escruté su rostro pálido, sus profundos y fríos ojos azules, su cabello castaño desordenado cayendo sobre su frente amplia, su cuerpo alto y esbelto, su porte firme e imponente, sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y no observé en él ningún gesto que admitiera lamentar nuestra momentánea separación.

–No te importa en lo absoluto mi sufrimiento–me expresé con tono que procuraba ser duro e insensible–. No te disculpes, no es necesario, eres así y no cambiarás jamás, ni siquiera por mí. Te gusta la soledad, la prefieres, y por ello no me sorprende que quieras alejarte de mí durante unos días. Vete, pues.

–No es verdad, sabes que te aprecio y…

–¡Me aprecias!–exclamé desaforadamente–. ¿Sólo eres capaz de decir eso? Me aprecias–repetí con sarcasmo, mientras retenía a duras penas mis lágrimas–. ¿Eso es todo lo que sientes por mí?

–Me gustas mucho–repuso, contemplándome con sus ojos azules y asomándose a ellos una leve y casi imperceptible sorpresa, imagino que se debía a mi acalorada reacción–. Me iré. 

–¡Entonces hazlo ya!

La furia obnubilaba mi raciocinio y apenas comprendía que con estas palabras alejaría a Heero para siempre de mí. Debo ser más paciente y abierto, él es un muchacho que desconoce las palabras de cariño y los sentimientos afectivos. Sin embargo, esto no impedía que me doliera su ausencia. Sus viajes eran muy frecuentes y yo pasaba las noches y los días completamente solo.

–Lo siento–recapacité con voz dolida, al ver como su mirada azul se embargaba de ira ante mi infantil actitud.

–Está bien–contestó duramente, sin aplacar el enojo en su mirada.

–¿Te sirvo el desayuno?

–No, gracias. Saldré ahora mismo.

–Heero, por favor…

–No insistas, Duo.

–Por lo menos, llámame cuando llegues a tu destino, para saber si estás bien, ¿quieres?

–Claro. Hasta pronto.

–Hasta pronto, Heero–susurré débilmente, sintiendo sus brazos estrecharme contra su pecho de acero fugazmente y luego besarme con sus labios dulces en una breve caricia.

Lo vi irse, aun ocultando mis lágrimas, pero cuando comprendí que él ya no regresaría su vista ausente a mí, los sollozos se atoraron a mi garganta y mi llanto humedeció el pastel hecho a medias. Y me pareció que no había otra vez para nosotros, porque el corazón me dolía extrañamente y parecía querer desgarrarse por el despecho.

*****************************************

–La idea de guardar las llaves en el macetero es muy buena, ¿no te parece? Si no hubieras tenido que levantarte y, en ese estado…–esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y risueña y luego, muy serio, añadió–: Lamento no haber venido antes a visitarte, es que yo… yo… estaba muy ocupado.

La fiebre me tenía embotado el pensamiento y la vista se me había nublado, pero, de todas, formas, conseguí distinguir los ojos violetas de Duo sobre mí. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, al costado izquierdo mío. No me importaba por qué no vino los otros días, lo esencial es que ahora está aquí, conmigo, aunque tan sólo sea como amigo. 

–Déjalo–murmuré casi sin voz–. ¿Y Heero, cómo está?

–Bien, gracias. ¿Pero qué te pasó, Quatre? La última vez que nos vimos estabas bien.

–Es sólo un simple resfrío. 

–Pero tu hermana, en la mañana cuando llamé para preguntarle por ti, me comentó que has comido muy poco y que no descansas lo suficiente, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no confías en mí? Quatre, dime…

Sentí que mi corazón saltaría en cualquier minuto de mi pecho, la cara me ardía y apenas podía respirar a causa de la fiebre y de la agitación. Duo está aquí conmigo… Tal vez… no hacía daño a nadie, excepto a mí quizás, que yo concibiera una esperanza sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí. Total, él está junto a mí en este instante y me está mirando con sus grandes y francos ojos y me está sonriendo con sus labios aterciopelados. Una ola de calor me invade de nuevo el cuerpo y siento que cada parte de mi cuerpo va a explotar inesperadamente. Es el amor que me está quemando. El sudor humedece mi frente y mis mejillas y la ropa se apega a mi piel sudorosa. Lancé un suspiro de alivio cuando un paño de agua fría limpió mi cara. Era Duo, quien me mira preocupado. Entonces comprendí: todo había sido un mal sueño, en realidad Duo no se fue a vivir con Heero, porque me ama a mí, y ahora me está cuidando, pues siempre ha estado junto a mí. 

–Me gustaría que me besaras–susurré apenas.

–Ja… ja…–se rió él ingenuamente–. Se nota que estás delirando, compañero–añadió, sin mirarme, mientras me pasaba el paño empapado de agua fresca por el cuello y los brazos.

–No, Duo… No. ¿Verdad que todo es a causa de la fiebre?

–¿Todo qué, Quatre?–preguntó, desconcertado, deteniendo su labor, para fijar su mirada escrutadora en mis ojos.

–¿No estás con Heero, verdad, Duo?–hablé cansinamente–. Porque tú me amas, ¿cierto?... Es la fiebre la que me… me ha provocado una pesadilla, en la cual tú… sólo me apreciabas como… como amigo–agregué en un susurro apagado.

–¡Oh, Quatre!–gimió él, a la vez que sus ojos transparentes se inundaban de lágrimas, que me quemaron la piel cuando cayeron sobre mi mano. 

La fiebre me quemaba de tal manera que ya apenas podía pensar con claridad. Cerré mis ojos, exhausto y sólo fui consciente de las gotas de agua caliente que resbalaban por mi brazo izquierdo y de la respiración entrecortada de mi compañero. Fuego. La persona a mi lado, ya no sé quién, me apretó la mano fuertemente. Y de nuevo otra oleada de calor, y con ella me azotó la sed. Agua, agua, por favor. No sé si hablé, porque sentía mi garganta tan seca y oprimida, que creo que era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, no obstante, un paño embebido en agua me refrescó los labios, pero el fuego no mermó y la fiebre no amainó. Fuego, fuego, fuego… y una dulce oscuridad me invadió.

*****************************************

La mano hirviente se aflojó de mi férreo asir. Y lo observé, anonadado. Su cabello corto y rubio resbalando por su frente húmeda, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos en busca del oxígeno escaso y sus ojos, hasta hace poco abiertos en el mar celeste y acogedor de su mirar, cerrados. Quatre… Seguramente, estabas desvariando, cuando dijiste todo aquello…, pues no es posible que te hayas enamorado de mí: nada en mí vale la pena; en cambio tú… eres una persona grandiosa. Yo no puedo amarte, amigo. Sí, esto lo ocasionó la fiebre, pero te veías tan sincero y necesitado y yo sentí mi corazón conmoverse de una manera inesperada y casi reveladora, pero esto no puede ser. Yo amo a Heero.

–¡Duo!

Giré mi cabeza hasta encontrarme con la mirada agradada y sorprendida de Iria en el umbral del cuarto.

–¿Qué tal, Iria?–le sonreí, agradeciendo su oportuna llegada, porque definitivamente mis reflexiones no me iban a llevar a ningún lugar.

–Bien, gracias, y a ti, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?

Por toda respuesta le sonreí, porque si hablaba temía que la voz se me quebrara por la emoción. En verdad, habían sido demasiadas sensaciones por aquel día: la ida de Heero, la enfermedad de Quatre y finalmente sus palabras de amor.

–¿Cómo ha estado Quatre?

–Tiene mucha fiebre, Iria, ¿qué tiene exactamente?

–Penas de amor–susurró espontáneamente la chica, pero yo la oí.

–¿Penas de amor?–repití, temiendo la verdad.

–Es sólo que a veces Quatre está tan solo. Nunca me confía demasiado, pero, Duo, tú eres su amigo, tal vez puedas ayudarlo. Sufre mucho, pero no comprendo el porqué. 

–Yo ya debo irme, Iria. Mañana vendré de nuevo. Buenas noches.

No podía continuar allí, en aquel cuarto sofocante. Y saber, porque bien lo tengo claro, que Quatre estaba enfermo por mi culpa. Enfermo de amor. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

El aire fresco y limpio de la noche me golpeó la cara. La noche estaba estrellada y la luna llena iluminaba el cielo con su resplandor plateado. Ni siquiera fui consiente del trayecto que me trajo de vuelta a esta casa solitaria. Todo en penumbras y en un silencio abrumador. No hay llamados. Quiero que Heero esté aquí conmigo, que me acompañe y que me retenga en sus brazos duros. Quiero que me bese hondo y sus caricias se sellen en mi piel como huellas eternas de sus manos suaves. Heero, tan sólo te necesito más de lo que te imaginas. ¿Cómo estará Quatre? Me pregunto si Heero se alteraría si supiera que no es la única persona a la que le intereso. O tal vez no le importa, después de todo, cuándo Heero ha manifestado su amor por mí: nunca. A pesar de todo, entre Quatre y yo no puede pasar nada. Sólo somos amigos. No puedo volver mañana a su casa, ¿cómo lo miraré de nuevo a los ojos? Y hasta puede que él no recuerde nada de lo que dijo, sin embargo, yo no lo olvidaré. Necesitamos tiempo. Heero, todavía no llamas, ¿dónde estarás?, ¿entre qué gentes?

******************************************

No sé cuántas cosas le habré confesado en mi delirio a Duo, pero algo grave debió ser, porque no ha regresado. No quiero ir a buscarlo, pues temo su desprecio. Además, tampoco puedo: mi enfermedad ha empeorado y ya ni siquiera logro mantenerme en pie. La fiebre me abandona algunas horas en la mañana, pero más tarde y durante toda la noche, me acomete con fiereza. 

Desde mi cama sólo contemplo el frío invierno y la lluvia y la nieve helada resbalar por la ventana. Ni siquiera puedo ilusionarme, el médico ha dicho que voy a morirme pronto. Quiero soñar que me amas, Duo. Pero los sueños siempre son oscuros y no los recuerdo. Quiero soñar la primavera, pero tampoco puedo.

Si tan solo supieras todo el amor que te profeso, tal vez estarías aquí conmigo, pero no quisiste concederme un poco de tu tiempo para permitirme demostrarte el abrasador fuego que me consume cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando pienso en ti, cuando te sueño.

Ahora estarás junto a Heero y no habrá un solo pensamiento para mí, Duo.

****************************************

No regresó. Lo esperé durante días, pero no regresó. Esa mañana yo ya lo había sospechado. O no, así siempre habían sido todas las despedidas entre él y yo: todas las veces me daba la impresión de que sería la última vez, pero la esperanza alumbraba en mí y él todas las veces regresaba, salvo ahora, que ya han transcurrido tres meses. Ya ha llegado la primavera con sus flores y su cálido viento. Mi Heero… Pero ya no es mío, sino de otro. Él nunca me quiso lo suficiente. Ahora pienso en Quatre y en su dulce alegría y en cuánto me amó. ¿Por qué todo acabó así? Yo tampoco regresé a él, y falleció. Sus ojos celestes me siguen a cada parte que voy, es como si yo lo hubiese matado, pero eso no es verdad. Él sabía cuánto lo quería yo, él comprendía que tan sólo éramos amigos. Él sabía, Dios mío, sí sabía. 

Intento convencerme que todo estará bien sin ti, Heero. Pero ya nada puede ser igual, no estás tú y no está mi amigo. Quatre, si pudieras perdonarme. Quatre, si llegaras a comprender la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia Heero. 

–Duo–me llamó una voz profunda, despertándome de mi letargo.

Y vi sus ojos azules impasibles y sus labios curvados en una insinuante sonrisa. No puede ser.

–Duo–repitió su voz grave, monótona, sin emoción, pero yo sabía que era mentira. Era mentira su frialdad, porque había regresado.

–Duo–reiteró, sin enfurecerse ni alzar la voz.

Su voz suave y única embargó mi alma oscura de penas. Me llenó hasta lo sublime. Regresaba, como siempre. Y la casa fue invadida del sonido de sus pasos, de su respiración lenta y calmada, de su figura hermosa, de su soledad inescrutable, de sus ojos atentos y fríos y azules. 

–Pensé que no regresarías–murmuré, abrazándome a él con pasión, queriendo únicamente permanecer así por el resto de nuestras vidas y olvidar lo acontecido durante los últimos meses.

–Siempre regreso–replicó simplemente, correspondiendo a mi abrazo sin impaciencia.

–Te amo, Heero.

No esperé que me contestara, bien sabía que no lo haría ahora ni nunca, pero me sentí feliz. Y Quatre, lo lamento tanto, pero en aquel momento no hubo tan sólo siquiera un pensamiento para ti de parte de mi corazón egoísta y olvidadizo, pero henchido de una profunda felicidad.

** Fin.**

** Nota de la autora:** Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y cualquier, duda o pregunta, crítica siempre que sea honesta y constructiva, dirigirla a: lejos_en_el_cielo@hotmail.com


End file.
